


Last Minute Faultfinding

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Disembowelment, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is alone in the Arena, Anakin and Padmé unaware of his plight. He was too wounded to put up much resistance to the nexu, and the feline has exacted its price in blood.But there might be one last thing he can do.Translation: Death again. Standard fare.





	Last Minute Faultfinding

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy Warning to Dooku Fans:  
> This story does not paint him in a kind light.

The cheering of the crowd echoed, thousands upon thousands of voices who wanted him to die.

Him, a stranger.

The bloodlust that flooded the turgid air overwhelmed Obi-Wan's soul.

He'd fought the creature, and it won.

A matter of minutes, now, just minutes more.

He wanted to give a better accounting of himself. Better—

Sinking himself fully into the Force, he reached out to one of the killing pillars. The Force wrenched it from the ground and he hurtled it for the balcony.

It took out the supports, took out so much of the entire thing—

Beings spilled down into the arena with garbled cries of panic.

Obi-Wan met the great cat's eyes one last time. He sent a nudge—

The nexu turned, tail lashing, saw the frantic running—

It agreed with Obi-Wan and raced to play. Better the scurrying rodents than the one barely twitching anymore.

Obi-Wan let his head drop back against the sand, his shaking hands holding his guts in as he listened to the screams of those who had signed his death warrant.

“Anakin,” he whispered, wishing he could say goodbye—

A shadow fell across his face, something moving between his eyes and the sun.

“Do you think your pathetic Padawan can save you?” jeered a familiar voice. “Maybe he  _shouldn't,_ considering that Qui-Gon's Padawan  _didn't_ save  _him._ ” 

“Is  _that_ what this is about?” Obi-Wan breathed, tasting blood on his tongue, “You think I failed him?”

“Qui-Gon deserved better.”

“Yes. I'm sure he's very proud of you torturing me to death. I can hear his applause now.”

 

“ _Shut_ your insolent little mouth! I'm working to destroy the Sith, who  _killed_ him, and he would have turned you over to me to accomplish that end—”

“Qui-Gon always followed his conscience before and to the exclusion of everything else,” Obi-Wan panted out. “If you think he'd try to help an initiative whose first goal was to murder one of the very few honest politicians in the galaxy in order to gain the support of several  _dishonest_ ones, you never knew him at all.”  
Lightning wrapped around his body, cruel and swift—

When he could breathe again, Obi-Wan squinted up into the furious face. “So what does that make you, if you aren't Sith?”

“Stronger than you.”

“Well,  _that's_ difficult,” Obi-Wan scoffed. “You think  _I_ failed him. I was a  _Padawan,_ facing a  _Sith._ Maybe, if you'd  _been around,_ you could have volunteered to  _accompany_ Qui-Gon, since sending him with a  _Padawan_ against a  _Sith_ wasn't a good idea, no matter what my master thought. But where were you when he needed you? I couldn't save him, but at least I didn't  _leave_ him—”

Obi-Wan screamed as lightning tore him apart. His hands spasmed away from the wound in his belly—

He realized organs had displaced, lay on the sand now. He pulled his hands back, since they weren't needed anymore.

“If anyone failed him, it was  _you,_ Dooku,” Obi-Wan whispered. “And if you think that killing me will absolve you of the guilt of that, then I hope you find Qui-Gon after death. I think he'll make your afterlife  _hell._ ”

Bloody red ignited near his head.

Obi-Wan greeted it with a smile, thankful the end would be hastened.

He wondered how long it would take his Padawan on Naboo to realize he wasn't coming home.

_You will survive it,_ he promised.  _I did._

And then a curved-hilted saber sent him to join Qui-Gon and nothing mattered anymore.

 

 


End file.
